Five Year Old Innocence
by IamBenson
Summary: Based on true events! When a five year old is raped, Emotions can fly. Story better than summary, please read and review. E/O!
1. Suzie

**Summary: When a five year old is raped and the case lands in SVU. Emotions can fly.**

**Pairings: E/O**

**Authors Note: Based on true events. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Anything you don't recognize is mine.**

**

* * *

**Central Park

Manhattan

July 6th, 2009

2:15pm

Three women were taking names as the children in front of them were getting back on the bus. "Layla Bridges, and Brittney Johnson. Denise, we are missing Suzie Washington."

A male counselor walked up to them. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, she was with the others, when we walked out of the zoo." Janice started freaking out. She began to fan herself with the clipboard, as she began to realize that she just lost one of her 5 year old day campers.

A brief moment later, Denise screamed and Janice looked in the direction of her fellow counselor.

Suzie was walking very slowly toward them. Her head was down, and she was looking at her feet. Janice looked her over. Bruises covered her arms and legs, and a patch of blood was starting to form on the front of her pants.

Janice ran toward the little girl, and she barely responded to the fact that her smaller body was just nearly toppled by the older woman. "Suzie?" She wiped her hair out of her face, that was matted by sweat. Janice looked into the broken girls eyes, that appeared distant. "Suzie what happened?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

* * *

1-6 precinct

Manhattan

July 6th, 2009

3:02pm

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, looking up from her paperwork, and picking up the pencil that was thrown onto her desk.

"What?" Elliot said, her partner for over 10 years laughing at his desk. "I'm bored."

Cragen came up behind him. "Not anymore. Got a case."

"What is it, Cap?" Olivia asked, lightly leaning forward.

"Five year old girl, on day camp trip to Central Park. She was wondering back to the buses and the female counselors found her with blood on her pants."

"Oh my God." Olivia never really opened up on her emotions with cases, but upon hearing this one, she couldn't and didn't want to picture this.

She threw her coat on, and Elliot guided her out to the elevator. His hand resting just above the small of her back.

The doors opened and they walked inside. They closed again, and Olivia could feel herself beginning to break down. Elliot pulled her into his arms, and held her tightly. "It will be okay."

"I'm starting to hate Special Victims." Olivia wiped a tear away from her cheek, and pulled away from Elliot before the elevator opened. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Liv. You know that." Elliot smiled, and released her, as the doors finally opened. They walked out together like they always do.

* * *

Mt. Sinai Hospital

Manhattan

July 6th, 2009

3:31pm

Olivia and Elliot walked up to the reception area, and flashed their badges. "I'm Detective Benson, Special Victims Unit, we are here to see…" She opened the file Cragen gave them. "Suzie Washington."

The nurse who was looking at something, suddenly stopped and looked up at the two detectives. "Oh…Judy take over the desk for me…This way detectives."

"How is Suzie?" Olivia asked lightly, as they walked down, a pale white hallway.

"Not well, our resident Psychiatrist is worried. She seems to be completely out of it. Like she has withdrawn into herself. We have never seen a five year old this phased before." They arrived at the child's playroom, and saw the little girl sitting at the tiny table just looking out the window.

The room was filled with toys, and anything a child would ever need, but this girl just looked out the window. Olivia hoped she could get through to such a broken child.

She squeezed Elliot's hand and he nodded at her, giving her his confidence. She walked into the room and shut the door. Sighing, she walked to her and sat down across from Suzie.

"Hello, my name is Olivia. Can you tell me yours?" She knew her name, but she wanted to get her to begin with something small.

Suzie looked at her, and it looked as if a ghost was looking back at her. She didn't show it, but a chill ran down Olivia's spine, as she realized that this child had lost her childhood prematurely. "My name is Suzie."

"Suzie, do you know your parents names?"

She shook her head, "I'm an orphan, I'm in FC." FC was an easy way for the younger children, who were in Foster Care to remember.

"Do you know the names of those you stay with?" Olivia asked leaning forward toward the little girl.

"Bonnie Massingale." Suzie said turning back to the window.

*

Elliot on the other side of the window, pulled out his phone and called Munch, telling him the name of her foster mother and telling him to find it.

Janice came in, from the Day Camp tours. She rushed to the window and looked in on the little girl she was charged with taking care of. "How is she?"

"Not well. And you are?"

"Janice Berger, I work with the foster system, and we take all the foster children on day camp trips all summer. This was Suzie's first year."

"Was she given up for adoption?"

"No, her father was never around and her mother, died in childbirth, She has been in since childbirth."

*

"Suzie? Would you like to color?" Olivia said pulling over a pad, and crayons. Suzie eyed the crayons quickly, and turned to grab a piece of paper, and the red crayon. She turned back toward the window, but at least she was coloring a picture now.

Suzie ran her crayon across the paper, and a picture was starting to form. Olivia drew something really quickly, to help her connect a little more with her.

After a few more minutes, Suzie pauses and holds the crayon, before taking it and putting it back onto the table. She turned and faced Olivia.

"See my dog." Olivia lifted her picture of a dog eating food. Suzie smiled. "Was that a smile?" Olivia smiled back. "Let's see yours."

Suzie reluctantly pulls her paper onto the table, and shows Olivia.

The piece of paper was covered in red marks and they all made a picture. Olivia looked at it intently. After a quick moment, she looked at the one way mirror and Elliot understood that that picture was the key.

* * *

**Please Review! More chapters to come.**


	2. Discovering

**El and Liv are not together, just close ;)**

**We will just have to wait and see...**

**

* * *

**1-6 precinct

Manhattan

July 6th, 2009

5:30pm

Olivia plopped into her seat at her desk, and her head flew into her arms on her desk. She groaned.

Elliot sat down across from her. "This is going to be tough." Olivia groaned again. He smiled, and looked down at the file. Cragen came out mere seconds later, and asked his detectives what was going on with their new case.

"Suzie Washington, Five years old, foster care, and was with FC day camp program, that they hold every year. Distant with everyone. I got through to her and she drew this." Olivia unfolded the piece of paper, and showed Cragen.

"What is it?" He asked lightly.

"A jellyfish, a tall man, and her, the little girl."

"So does the Jellyfish exhibit have any influence on this case?"

"Maybe, we didn't get that far. After she finished her picture, she retreated back into her trance. She is keeping it hidden, very well." Elliot said rubbing his face.

"Alright, well lets try again tomorrow, but for now go home." Cragen went back to his office and closed the door.

Olivia sighed, got up and grabbed her sweat shirt, and her bag. Elliot stood, and went to her desk. "Chinese?"

She looked up at him, "I don't know, El."

"My treat?" He gave his best puppy dog face, the one she never could deny. She smiled, and nodded her head.

They walked out and got onto the elevator, heading to her favorite Chinese place.

Benson Apartment

Manhattan

July 6th, 2009

6:45pm

They walked in and sat the stuff on the coffee table. Olivia walked into the kitchen, grabbed two paper plates, and two bottles of beer. Walking back into the living room, Elliot was already on the floor, in front of the couch, with the TV on, and pulling food out of the plastic bag.

She laid the plates in front of him and the beers on the table, before grabbing the floor next to him and dishing out food, for herself. She began to eat as Elliot took the container and dished out his own. They ate in comfortable silence, watching their favorite movie.

After they were done eating, they got up and sat on the couch. Elliot took the corner, and propped his feet up, and Olivia sat next to him. After she returned from Oregon, they became closer as friends. Touches, hugs, and getting close was normal for them now.

The movie rolled to an end, and Olivia yawned. She looked up at Elliot, and noticed he was asleep. With her moving, his arm fell to her side, and held her.

She gave up on thinking of getting out of it. She repositioned herself so that she laid on the couch with her head resting comfortably on his lap, she held his hand, and turned the TV off.

She smiled as she held his hand. She loved him and always had, since the moment she met him. The blue eyes always got her. They were like pools of ocean looking back at her. His hands although rough like a mans hands, were softer than normal. She felt safe having him with her, so she closed her eyes and fell asleep along with him.

* * *

The morning came all too soon, for Olivia. She opened her eyes, and realized she was no longer on the couch. Looking around she saw her room. Olivia sat up, and saw Elliot next to her. She turned and faced him, still sitting up. She rubbed his arm, and watched as he blinked awake. "Hey"

"Hey, El, when did we get in here?"

"I carried you in here, I can't sleep on the couch, my back would kill me."

"It's okay, El. I don't mind. I'm hungry" She smiled and cocked her head.

"Alright, I'm up." Elliot smiled, and groaned as he got up, to make some breakfast real quick for the both of them.

"Thank you, El." Olivia said brightly. Elliot always made the best breakfasts.

"Your welcome." He walked out, and she decided to grab a quick shower, while he finished their breakfast.

She got into the bathroom, and stripped and started the water. Inside the shower, she lathered up her long hair, and rinsed it before, letting the hot water just run down her body.

She wished Elliot would make a move. She didn't know how much more 'friend time' she could take.

Suddenly something snapped in her mind. She wasn't going to wait anymore. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her.

She walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug and poured herself a coffee. She took a sip, moaned, and turned to see Elliot dumbfounded and his jaw hanging open. She smiled, "Hi."

She left and Elliot had to shake his head of the thoughts that were floating through his head. He was just simply afraid of losing her if it didn't work out. The throbbing in his pants however, didn't care.

He turned to the now burnt eggs and sighed. He took the eggs and threw them away, and set the skillet back onto the stove, and walked into the bedroom and saw Olivia getting dressed. "Liv?"

She turned around in her work pants and clad in a bra. "El?"

"I need to say something."

"Okay?" Olivia stepped forward as he did, and waited for the inevitable.

He stepped closer, placed his hand on her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her.

His lips were warm, and she smiled into the kiss. He smiled back.

They parted and looked into each others eyes. "Is that what you wanted to say?"

"I think so." Elliot smiled, as he held her around the waist.

"Can you say it again?" She smiled brightly.

"Oh, I don't know, Liv. I don't I can do it the same way." She gave him a pouty lip, and he smiled, "I can do it better."

And he did. This kiss became hotter than the first and Olivia was completely in heaven. They parted again, and she smiled. "Aw, why do we have to go to work?"

"We can talk afterwards." She nodded and he put a strand of hair, behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She grabbed her shirt, and put it on. They grabbed their stuff and walked out the door, ready to face the devils of the Suzie Washington case, but confident that they would be happy when they go home tonight.

* * *

**Review!! :)**


End file.
